The Reason Why
by CharmStone127
Summary: A collection of One-Shots that are born from my wonderings and ideas about why certain things did or didn't happen. Some are canon, some are not.
1. Andromeda Tonks was never hunted down

**A/N **first installment :) Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Not going to copy this to every chapter because it's kind of obvious but... I do not own, or claim to own, Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I only own my random little ideas :)

**This idea came from...** wondering why loads of blood traitors were hunted down for being blood traitors but Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) never was.

* * *

><p>Once the Dark Lord had departed, Narcissa Malfoy hurried over to her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, before she, too, could leave Malfoy Manor. She caught onto her slender wrist and, when Bella turned to see who it was and what they wanted, she indicated with her blue eyes that she wanted to go into the next room where they could talk without fear of being overheard. Then she turned and headed towards the door, not checking to see if her sister was following.<p>

"What is it, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked as she shut the door behind them. Narcissa turned to her, blue eyes full of emotion in contrast to Bella's cold, black ones.  
>"Andromeda." She answered, simply. Bella frowned, and Narcissa spoke up once more before her rash sibling could reply. "No matter what she's done in the past, she's still our sister. She's still family." She finished softly, her eyes full of pleading. It was only this past year or so that the importance of family had really hit home, after the Dark Lord had marked Draco and ordered him to kill Dumbledore. Seeing how he had suffered, and fearing that she would lose her son, had made her realise how stupid everything was. What did it matter, all this blood purity? It was nonsense spouted by a hypocritical old fool! Of course, such thoughts could not be voiced when said fool was using one's home as a base. It was risky enough to even think them what with his skill as a Legilimens. She hadn't told Lucius how she felt, and she certainly wasn't about to tell her sister who was, after all, the Dark Lord's greatest follower. But she couldn't resist trying to save Andromeda.<p>

"Cissy, she married a mudblood!" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "She disgraced the Black family name! She's a blood traitor!"  
>"I know, Bella. I know." Narcissa shook her head. She didn't really know that at all. She had come to hate the way she had just followed her family in disowning Andromeda, but what she did know was that Bella would never see things the way she now did. "I know that, and I understand. But Bella, she's our sister. You would kill one of our own?"<br>"I already have, Cissy!" Bella cried. "I killed Sirius!"  
>"I know." The youngest of the sisters said softly, attempting to placate the oldest. "But Sirius was our cousin. Andromeda is our sister." She noticed Bella shake her head in disbelief and open her mouth to retort, but Narcissa raised a hand and spoke before the retort could be made. "Please, Bella." <em>I beg you<em>, she added silently. Blacks never begged, and neither did Malfoys. But the effect was there. Relief flooded through Narcissa as she saw Bella's cold eyes soften the slightest bit. That was when she knew she had got through to her.  
>"Alright, Cissy. Andromeda will not be hunted down." Now it was her turn to hold her hand up to silence her sister from replying. "I cannot say the mudblood she married will be granted the same lenience. Nor their werewolf-marrying spawn!"<br>"Of course, Bella. But not Andromeda."  
>"No. Not unless she gets in the way." The coldness was back in the eldest Black sister's eyes now.<br>"Thank you." Narcissa spoke softly, and Bella responded with a simple nod of the head before turning and leaving the room.


	2. Bellatrix seemed shocked

**A/N **next installment :) Please read and review :)

**Disclaimer** see previous installment.

**This idea came from... **watching the OOTP film and noticing Bellatrix looking somewhat shocked after killing Sirius. If you haven't noticed it, maybe watch that part and see if you notice what I'm talking about?

* * *

><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!"<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange cast the spell without thinking. Everything about it was familiar; the words, the jet of green light that burst forth from her wand… but not the sudden flood of horror at what she had done.

She watched with wide eyes as the green light connected with her cousin's chest. In the few seconds it took for the laughter to leave Sirius Black's eyes and take his final breath, Bella's mind was reeling. This was never what she had wanted.

He was a blood traitor and deserved to die. But he was still her cousin. They had never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but to say they had completely hated each other in their early childhood would have been a lie. When they weren't arguing, they actually got along ok. Especially when planning some sort of pranks to play on their parents; Bellatrix, being eight years older than Sirius, often took charge in carrying out these pranks, but the younger cousin had nearly always come up with the ideas. Narcissa and Andromeda, Bella's two younger sisters, had never been interested in antagonising their parents or Aunt and Uncle, and so she had been glad of Sirius who could think of nothing better.

Then he had started at Hogwarts, and everything changed. No longer interested in directly antagonising his parents, Sirius preferred to keep his distance and merely irritate them by going against everything they had taught him. Bellatrix hadn't been in Hogwarts at the same time as Sirius, having graduated the year before he started, but her younger sisters overlapped their even younger cousin's time at Hogwarts for a few years, four in the case of Narcissa, the youngest of the sisters, and whilst Bellatrix would never admit to it, she had loved hearing of the pranks Sirius and his friends pulled. She didn't approve of him being in Gryffindor, and she never would, but those pranks made her realise that her cousin was still there. Somewhere.

They had fought against each other many times in the war during the Dark Lord's first reign, but neither had attempted to kill, and both for the same reason; somewhere, deep down, they remembered the times they had been almost friends.

And now, Bellatrix watched as her cousin fell back through the Veil. She backed to the wall quietly, her right hand against her chest and her eyes displaying something close to sorrow. The moment the Potter child looked at her, however, she forced her features into a smirk and let out a short laugh. She would never let anyone see her weak. And then she fled, the boy chasing her. She chanted, as she ran, knowing every syllable tormented the wreck of a child. That was the only reason she was able to keep her façade; the knowledge that the only person who posed a threat to her beloved Master was suffering.

And so, she continued to chant;

"_I killed Sirius Black!"_


End file.
